Bigger is Better
by Lord Lucious
Summary: Alexia is hungry, and only one thing can satisfy her hunger. Rated M for Lemons.


Bigger is Better

**I know I've been gone a long time, but now I'm back! This is a commission a friend of mine requested a while back, and now its done. YOU HEAR THAT! YOU CAN'T BUG ME NO MORE, WOMAN!**

**Anyways, I know I've been neglectful, but I'm back and I'm going to make it up to those that read my stories. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**...…Oh, and I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

A young brunette woke up, and sat up quickly, glancing around the cave she lay in. As she looked around she saw two Ursaring and a Nidoking, each with their large dicks out, limp but with cum still dribbling from the tips.

She glanced down at herself, seeing that her C-cup breasts and tight pussy with a little tuft of brown hair just over her clit, were dripping with cum. She looked back, taking a quick peek at her ass, and sighed in relief that it had not been touched.

The girl was Alexia. She had been a stripper from age sixteen, and she worked in a very exclusive strip club, a club called Poke-Eyes Only. As you can tell from the club name, it was a club that served only pokemon but put on both humans and pokemon as strippers.

Alexia was different from the other girls in the club, as her entire goal in life was to fuck every pokemon in the region. She had taken a couple weeks break from work, having wanted to head to Kanto for some sightseeing but instead managed to get into a foursome with the previously mentioned Ursaring and Nidoking.

She wiped up the cum dribbling from her snatch and licked it off her finger, suppressing a moan. She silently grabbed her clothes and put them on, sliding in her custom panties, the panties having a vibrator and a small plug to keep her wet, and to keep any cum that had been deposited into her, inside her. She wore a very revealing button up shirt, the buttons always down low to give a good view of her tits but not actually giving them sight of her nipples.

She slowly stood up and snuck out, hoping that the three pokemon she fucked last night wouldn't hear her.

As she made her way away from the cave, she moaned loudly, already looking around for any pokemon to fuck, but she realized that she would have to start looking, because there wasn't a pokemon in sight.

Alexia had been diagnosed with Nymphomania and an addiction to cum at an early age, but all she did was to exacerbate the addiction and disorder by fucking every pokemon in her home town, and man did she have withdrawl issues. She was already getting hungry for cock and there wasn't any in her line of sight.

She spun around at the sound of a snapping branch, and though all she saw was a pikachu, she jumped at it, grabbing it and pressing it between her breasts to see its reaction.

She shivered in anticipation and jot as she felt something warm and wet press against her and she pulled the Pikachu back to see his cock, and though it was large for a pokemon of his size, it was still rather small at only 4" long and a half inch wide.

She sighed sadly, knowing that this was what she was going to get, so she might as well make the best of it.

Alexia set the Pikachu on the grass and sat on her hands and knees, leaning her head down to lick lightly at his cock. Pikachu called out its name, and Alexia rolled her eyes, hoping that this pokemon could satisfy her and not be too quick a shot. She reached one hand back to remove her panties, kicking them off and rubbing her dripping wet slit, already tight again, even though it was only a few hours after being fucked by those huge pokemon.

As she licked, she felt a light shock hit her tongue and she gasped, her tongue going numb from the shock and she giggled, realizing that the rumors about electric pokemon were true, and she was glad they were.

Pikachu frowned in frustration, and grasped her head, franticly humping her face as his member slid in and out of her mouth. Alexia blinked in surprise but let the Pikachu have its way, knowing that the faster it came, the faster she would too.

* * *

A large orange-red shape flew over the forest. It was a Charizard on a mission, and he was going to complete what it set out to do. When he woke up he inhaled the scent of a female in heat and the Charizard knew he had to have it, for his own mating season had arrived, and he flew out, looking to find this female and mate her.

As he flew, he spotted a human in the trees, a Pikachu humping at her mouth and he took a sniff and he realized he found the origin of his scent and he passed over her, making a turn and flying at her from behind, the scent even more pungent from this direction. He flew low, his meat sliding from it's sheathe as he prepared for a little quick-insertion.

He landed a couple meters away from her, his speed pushing him along the ground so that he plunged his dick into her slit with extreme precision, but that didn't stop her from screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, his massive burning cock suddenly plunging inside her was one of the greatest pleasures, and most painful experiences she had ever experienced, collapsing completely as the Pikachu continued to thrust into her mouth, but faster as he saw the heavily lust filled expression on her face as Charizard took her hips in his hands, thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

She felt herself stretching to fit the Charizard's length and the feeling was massively painful, as well as incredibly pleasing, and she came constantly on his length, moaning onto Pikachu's tiny, in comparison, member.

Pikachu yipped its name as it came into her mouth, his semen electrified and shocking Alexia's mouth as it spurted out. Charizard came not long after, coating her contracting pussy walls in his burning juices, and she screamed loudly, arching her back and howling with primal lust.

She collapse onto the ground, shaking as her orgasms continued to rock her body, and Charizard withdrew from her, his semen dripping out of her. Charizard picked her up and held her lengthwise as he nodded to Pikachu, before taking off and flying back to his cave with his new trophy.


End file.
